Crap So Not Going Fishing, Chosen Hearts Series S1
by HDorothy
Summary: Follows Charade. SG1 is formed and Jack and Sam must choose what comes first, duty or their chosen hearts. It will be a bittersweet choice.


Title: Crap! So Not Going Fishing! - Chosen Hearts Series - S1 -101-102

Author: HDorothy aka HailDorothy (One in the same)

Category: Angst/Humor/Romance

Pairing: Jack/Sam, Daniel, Oma, Teal'c, Hammond, Kawalsky, Ferretti

Season: S1

Spoilers: Stargate Movie, 101- Children Of The Gods, 02 The Enemy Within

Rating: K+

Summary: Follows _Charade_. Jack and Sam are not happy campers. SG-1 is formed and Jack and Sam must choose what comes first, God and Earth or their _Chosen __Hearts_. It will be a bittersweet choice.

File Size: 233 KB

Archive: Jackfic, GateWorld, Heliopolis, SamandJack, FanFiction

Suggest: Please read the first novella _Charade_ the setup for, _Chosen Hearts Series_ that will include Black Ops flashbacks, and references to _Charade._

This is an established storyline in which Jack and Sam fell in love during Jack's first retirement. When Jack is re-commissioned and Sam inadvertently assigned his subordinate, they pretend to be strangers and put their wannabe lovers relationship on hold. Little do they realize it will not be a matter of months, but years, before they can follow through on the desire of their C_hosen Hearts_. Other than the twists I've first introduced and a few along the way, this series is canon based. Though not chronological written the series starts with _Charade_, Jack and Sam's first romantic encounter to present SG-1 season whether S8, S9 and Futuristic. Disclaimer: All publicity recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions.

This series may include script excerpts from the TV Series Stargate SG-1. Said author is not acquiring profit for the work of said fiction. This fan fiction was created for entertainment, not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks are intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of said author, HailDorothy 2004 ©.

Song: _Weekend In New England_ © Barry Manilow

Beta Thanks: To Carol Sue – you continue to amaze and humble me.

Thanks for the sewing line. Special Thanks: To God Almighty for the gift of the bards.

Author's Notes: Hey, if RDA can sing, so can Jack. In my alternate universe, the song, 'Where Do Broken Hearts Go?' is perfect for Jack and Sam because they keep running back into each other's arms. "C'mere!" This story is extreme J/S ship. If you don't like romance, internal conflict, romance, sexual tension, romance, did I mention romance, then don't bother reading. P.S. Be patient there is plenty of action packed scenarios in the _Chosen Hearts series_.

Feedback: Gosh, darn, don't make me beg! Pretty Please? Starvation of this writer's muse is no pleasant sight. All feedback is food for thought and well digested. "Feed me, Seymour!" (The Little Shop of Horrors)

**CHAPTER ONE**

Daniel floated over the Briefing Room. Seeing himself, seated at the table was just plain warped.

"So can I talk to myself, Oma?"

His mentored smiled. "No, Daniel Jackson, you cannot. Unlike the present that we can interact in, we have no way of altering the past."

"Shucks."

"Why?"

"Because I remember this and later on I'm, well, I'm a little too hard on Sam."

"I am sorry, Daniel. So far the situations we've visited have been mild in comparison to what you will eventually witness as we take this pathway into their past. If you like we can stop now?"

"No!" He became more upset. "I mean, if showing me this stuff can help me influence their lives for the better in the future, than let's do this."

Oma smiled. "So be it. Look upon the remnants of their lives, Daniel Jackson, and how these threads are intricately woven into what has yet come to pass. "

**Briefing Room: 1400**

Crap! They were so not going fishing!

His chin pressed into the heel of his palm, index finger tapping his temple, Jack stared at his new 2IC Captain Samantha Carter. His girlfriend . . . on hold! The woman he loved . . . on hold! Crap, his whole freaking life . . . on hold! Exhaling a silent sigh, he stared at the Abydos mission report, dropped his hand and clasped it with his right, before he started to drum the tabletop. Again. His antsy actions had already gotten him dirty looks from Hammond.

"Then you agree, Colonel O'Neill?"

_Uh!_ Jack straightened in his chair and glanced sharply in the general's direction. Dang, what'd he ask?

Kawalsky smirked.

Daniel shrugged.

Desperate, Jack glanced at Sam.

She winked and gave him a soft smile. "I've no doubt, General, that the Colonel stands in full agreement. SG-1 will designate some suitable planets of destination for our next mission." She looked across the table at Jack for his approval and confirmation.

"Oh, absolutely, General." He jumped in and then felt the jab of Daniel's shoe against his right shin. He winced and scowled at the linguist. "And I'm more than certain Captain Carter and Doctor Jackson will determine which planets. Captain? Daniel?"

Jack loved delegating. He gloated at Daniel.

Daniel nailed him again! He almost kicked back but decided to behave, for now. They had been at it since yesterday. Jack concluded, after Apophis abducted Sha're, the frustrated Daniel had chosen Jack for target practice.

"We'll do our best, sir, with Teal'c's help, of course." Sam smiled and then frowned at the foul look Jack nailed Daniel with.

"I will endeavor to be of assistance, Captain Carter." Teal'c nodded, apparently pleased to be included in the briefing. Of course, it was difficult to read the Jaffa's face, let alone his mind. Jack had no idea if the man could smile. Seemed he had perfected the scowl though. _Useful, I suppose, in the right situations._ Teal'c would take some getting used to.

Trouble was Hammond didn't trust Teal'c. Jack strove to convince the general Teal'c could be trusted. Allowing him to attend this meeting proved the first small step. Somehow he knew it would backfire. Darn gut instinct.

Standing, General Hammond nodded. "Good. It's a go two weeks from today at 0800 when we'll decide which addresses first to visit."

"That long, General?" Daniel sent a look of desperation Jack's way.

"Colonel O'Neill and I have discussed your situation, Doctor Jackson, and understand your sense of urgency. However, we've others to consider. Captain Carter must find local housing, return to DC and pack. Ferretti needs to recover from his injuries. Furthermore, you all have offices to settle into here. And of course, I expect those addresses decided on by the next briefing."

No one looked happy.

Hammond sighed. "I'd rather give you a month, but pushing this project out just two weeks is tight enough. The President wants immediate action. So, I expect you people, to do whatever's necessary to tie up any personal responsibilities. Once we start our missions, I doubt there'll be much downtime. I insist you each have base quarters and make them comfortable. We're in this for the long haul, people."

Daniel breathed out with resignation.

The rest followed suit. Jack met Sam's ambivalent gaze and held it. Her gray blue eyes shimmered with regret. Clearing his throat, his CO persona kicked in and he looked back at the Texan who continued to talk.

"Good. Then SG-1 and SG-2 you are dismissed for some well deserved downtime. And, Doctor Jackson, if you need help with off base housing I'll put you in contact with the base residence services." He rose to take his leave.

"Thank you, General." Daniel nodded as he shoved to his feet. "But I'd rather stay at the SGC for now."

"As you wish, Doctor." Hammond nodded.

Jack grimaced. He knew Daniel hoped to find Sha're ASAP. The last thing Daniel wanted was to setup permanent residence, unless of course, Sha're was with him. Jack couldn't fight the gut ache he had about that prospect. But he sure wasn't going to discourage his friend. God willing, Sha're would be found and the stinking snake removed from her head and exploded to smithereens. Jack would love the honors to blow it up.

Doodling on his note pad, he felt a pair of feminine eye stare at him. He looked up. Yep, there they were, attached to that pretty, fair-complexioned face. Sam tipped her head and arched her brows. Oh yeah, that.

"Um, Daniel, you can crash at my house if you want?" he couldn't believe he'd offered, but he had. How did she do that? Make him do stuff he wouldn't otherwise do and now did.

Sam smiled approval.

Jack sighed.

"You mean that?" Daniel squinted like Jack had grown an extra head.

"Oh. Well, hey. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it." He winced.

"Okay. Sure. I'd like that. That's if it's not a problem?"

_Well it is. _

"No problem." Jack nodded and then gave Sam his, '_hope you're happy'_ look.

She grinned. Yep she was happy. That made it worthwhile.

The team milled around the room and Jack collected his reports. Sam had walked around the table to chat with Daniel and Teal'c, while Kawalsky gathered up his paperwork.

Daniel seemed to bounce back at Sam's warm chitchat. Who wouldn't?

"Hey, we still on for helping you find a place tomorrow, Sam?" Daniel cleaned his glasses.

"Sure are." She beamed. "I can use all the help I can get." She glanced at Teal'c, then at Jack.

"What?"

Sam nodded at Teal'c, doing that cute Turtledove chin tuck chin thingy.

"Oh, that?" Jack cleared his throat and looked at the Jaffa. "Hey, Teal'c, I cleared it with Hammond for you to leave the mountain for a few hours of R and R under my supervision. But I've got to have ya back before midnight. Don't want you turning into a pumpkin." Jack chuckled.

Kawalsky snorted and rubbed his temples.

Sam smiled.

Daniel grinned.

Teal'c arched one of his high brows even higher and stared at them. Not a hint of a smile on his thick sculptured lips.

"Had to be there." Jack sniffed.

"Indeed."

Jack nudged Sam. "And you think _my_ vocabulary's limited."

"It is," she snickered and then purposely walked over to speak with the former Jaffa.

Jack sighed at her quick sidestep. He knew Kawalsky was watching them. Heck, so was everyone else. Thankfully, Samuels wasn't here. Jack didn't trust that brown nosed weasel. He wondered why Hammond kept him around.

Almost on cue _the man _stepped out of his office and glanced at the mingling officers. "Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter?"

They turned in unison.

"After you've squared things away with your team members, I'd like to see you individually in my office before you leave base. You first, Colonel."

"Of course, sir." Jack nodded. _Crap! Now what?_

"Yes, sir." Sam acknowledged and paled slightly.

Jack glanced over and hedged a smile. She flinched nervously and then looked away. He managed to rebound fast. "So anyone for steak and beers? My treat." He scrubbed his hands together.

"Since I'm penniless, count me in." Daniel grinned.

"Me too," Kawalsky spoke up. "Think you can cover SG-2 for tonight, Jack?"

"Hey, said I'm buying."

"Great. But we'll have to bring some back for Ferretti. He likes his steak well-done."

"Can do." Jack smiled.

"I've got my own car and some errands to run first," Charlie added. "And plain to load up on aspirin."

"Still got those headaches?" Jack winced at his friend's pained expression.

"Yeah stress I guess. I'll be fine. Really."

Jack rubbed his jaw in concern, but let it go. "Okay. O'Malley's at 1700. Daniel, you're with me."

The linguist nodded. "I'll fetch my stuff and met you topside."

"Carter, Teal'c, Daniel and I'll go home, change and pick you up here at 1630 topside."

They agreed. Leaving his binder on the table, Jack turned to meet his CO. '_Why did he have such a bad feeling about this?' _

"Sir?" Sam called out.

"Captain?" He glanced back as casually as possible.

"Good luck." He met the anxious unease in her topaz gaze.

"Don't need luck, Carter." He smiled. "But prayer will come in handy."

A flicker of surprise crossed her face. "Certainly, sir."

Daniel and Teal'c glanced at their friends, while Kawalsky remained incognito.

"Everything, all right, Jack, Doctor Carter?" Daniel quietly pressed, glancing at Hammond's open door.

"Hope so." Jack quickened his gait toward the dragon's den, feeling warmer with each step.

"Sure," Kawalsky insisted. "Hammond had me in there an hour before the briefing. It's just routine maintenance."

"Oh, sure," Sam sighed. "That makes sense, you know."

"Yeah and the Tooth Fairy's gay," Jack muttered before he rapped on Hammond's open door, feeling like he'd drank gut rot for lunch.

"Come on in, Jack."

He entered and saluted _the man_.

Hammond stood returned the salute and sat down behind his desk.

"You wished to speak with me, General?"

Hammond nodded. "Close the door, will you, son?"

"Certainly, General." Dang! Closed doors so not cool! He was already sweating under his armpits. Another soiled shirt to wash. If Hammond had found out about him and Sam, he'd crap his pants.

"Have a seat." Hammond indicated the two chairs.

"Rather stand, sir."

"As you wish." Hammond leaned back and smiled. "At ease, Colonel."

"I am, sir." He stood with his hands clasped behind him, staring ahead. At ease, what a dumb order!

"If you say so, son." The general chuckled at Jack's tight muscled stance.

"I do, sir."

"Okay, Jack, let's start over, shall we. I am your superior officer . . ."

"Yes. Yes, you are, General Hammond, sir."

"Umm, okay." Hammond rolled his pale blue eyes. "And as of today I am assigning you as 2IC of the SGC."

"You . . . are, sir?" Jack relaxed, stuffed his hands in his front pockets and rocked on his heels. He couldn't help but grin.

"Yes. You're all right with that I assume?"

"Oh, yes, sir. I consider it an honor, General Hammond, sir!" He saluted again.

"Jack?"

"Yes, sir."

"You can downsize on the formal address."

"You sure, sir?"

"Jack!"

"Ah. Fine. Okay. I can do that." His smile broadened.

"But I expect nothing less than your respect and proper form of address when anyone else is present."

"Yeah sure yabetcha."

Hammond smiled, then flat lined. "First things first, son. I can not allow Teal'c to go topside with you tonight or any other time for that matter."

"Sir?" Jack scowled. "He's looking forward to it. I mean we're talking steak, beer, pool, did I mention two inch, 20 ounce Porter House steaks?" He stretched his arms in exagerated porportion.

George Hammond smirked slighty then shook his head."Jack, it's not something I care to admit, but you caught me at a weak moment earlier. In fact he should never have been at this briefing. Until I hear from my superiors on this matter, he's restricted to quarters with twenty-four hour surveillance."

"With all due respect, Teal'c is already under twenty-four hour surveillance and restricted to quarters."

"And it will stay that way." George stayed firm.

"That sucks!"

"Colonel!"

"Sir, Teal'c risked his life and saved my team's lives and Daniel's. Doesn't that count for anything?" Jack was so freaking frustrated he kicked the wall, leaving a scuffmark and cracking the plaster.

"Colonel O'Neill!" Hammond's blue eyes bugged-out and his baldhead stained crimson.

"Sorry, sir. I'll fix that," he pointed at the chipped plaster. "But I trust Teal'c, so do Carter and Doctor Jackson."

"And I don't. And this is the end of this topic. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." He shut his eyes to count to ten but only made it to four.

"So, tell me, son, how do you feel about Captain Carter being on SG-1? Any problems having a woman as your 2IC?"

Jack's eyes popped open. Personal feeling aside he tried for positive. "I've served with women before. Just not in combat situations or in the capacity as my 2IC. So I admit its been weird, but I'm dealing, sir."

Hammond seemed to contemplate his words and tone. "I could reassign her to Kawalsky's team."

Jack was shaking his head before George had finished. "With all due respect, sir, I don't think that's wise."

"And why's that?"

He glanced out the window just as Charlie exited the briefing room. "The major already voiced his concerns about working with Carter. He doesn't like it."

"I believe you did the same thing right after you met her, Jack, and with an audience of fellow officers."

Dang! Hammond was onto them. "Yes, well, once you made it an order I adjusted to the idea. Major Kawalsky hasn't."

"I see. Then Kawalsky's team isn't a good match for her." George looked back at Jack for affirmation.

"No, sir." Jack met the contemplative gaze of his CO and nodded. Yep, he felt sick, alright.

"Then we agree, Carter's gender is no longer an issue with you, Colonel?"

"No, it's no longer an issue." He patted his pockets and found his pen.

"So any other matters you want to discuss about the captain?"

"Assuming you want honesty here?"

"I expect nothing less, Jack."

He plopped down in the chair. "She's a freaking scientist!" He tossed his hands and then dropped them in his lap with annoyance. "All her techno babble drives me wacko!"

"Yes she is, and a darn good one according to your report." He tapped the files in front of him. "And despite her driving you wacko, your report speaks highly of her performance in the field under adverse combat situations, not to mention that she saved your team with her technical and physics skills."

"That she did, sir."

"Then you agree her being a scientist will be an asset to your team?"

"Well I . . ." Jack winced and waved both pointer fingers at his CO. "Is this a trick question?"

Hammond's rich laughter chimed through the office walls and into the briefing room. Jack glanced out the window. He knew Sam had been pacing. Now she halted and tipped her adorable blond head, curiosity lighting her blue eyes.

"No trick question. Because no matter what you say, I insist you give Captain Carter a fair shake to prove her worth, after which, you can decide whether she stays or goes."

"You mean that?" he schemed how to get Sam out from under his command. Maybe if he made her life really miserable? Maybe once the new teams were formed, she'd scream uncle and . . .Yeah, that could work.

"Yes." Hammond leaned over his desk. "Jack, I hope that in time we come to know each other, trust each other, and become friends."

"I'd like that, sir." Jack flinched on the sir thingy.

"Good. So you must first learn is that I am a fair man who can be hard as steel when necessary. I stand a hundred percent behind my subordinates, especially when I know they are honest and upfront with me in all matters, and above all, when they give me their very best." He settled back in his leather chair. "So there will be no bull-crap like you pulled on Abydos last year. Understood?"

"Then you disagree with my not blowing up the Stargate?" his features tightened painfully.

"Didn't say that, son. What I meant is the next time you run into that type of critical situation, trust me enough to let me make the judgment call. Let's just say, I'm not be inclined to slaughter five thousand innocent folks either."

Jack let out a breath. Now he knew why he liked the Texan.

"But when push comes to shove, the old saying, _'the buck stops here,'_ applies. I'll give you a chance to prove your worth to me, Colonel, and I expect you to do the same with Carter."

Jack nodded. "I'm from the same mindset."

"Figured you were, son. So you can do one of two things regarding the captain."

"I can?" Confused, Jack's face tightened in a grimace.

"Yes. You can either cut her some slack or make her life hell."

"Another trick question, General?" Jack wagged his brows.

George snorted and grinned.

"How about I play fair and do a little of both?"

"Good answer, son." He glanced out the window at Sam. "Well, I shouldn't keep her waiting."

"Might I ask what you're going to discuss with her?"

"You." George stood-up stretched a bit and smiled.

'Oh,' Jack mouthed and swallowed. "Gotcha." He motioned to stand.

"One more thing, Colonel."

"Sir?" Jack sat back down. "I'm certain you noticed that for the present, I'm selecting personnel who are either single, divorced, and childless for the nine SG teams."

"Yes, sir."

"The President and I decided because the off world assignments are high risk, it's best if there are few personal ties to Earth. It will be bad enough to inform parents and siblings if there is a causality, not to mention the security issue."

"Understood." Jack nodded, experiencing a major guilt trip.

"Good. It's obvious by your inviting your team out tonight, you realize the significance of team bonding."

"I do, sir. We're going to become family even if it kills me." He hoped this was what his CO expected, because that's how Jack operated.

George chuckled. "I can tell we're of the same metal, son. Your lives depend on knowing each other inside and out. I suspect Teal'c might prove a challenge and to be honest I don't know if he can be completely trusted. In time we'll see. However, I sense the two of you have established a mutual trust and respect these past few weeks."

"We have."

"Nice to know. It's obvious, you and Doctor Jackson are already good friends and have a conventional trust factor."

"Oh, yeah, Jackson and me are super, sir."

Hammond seemed to contemplate his next words. "That leaves us with Captain Carter."

"Sir?" Jack gulped. "I thought we already established I'm willing to give her a test run."

Hammond smiled slightly. "Yes you did, Jack. Now let me speak off record."

Yikes. Jack was beginning to realize that when Hammond called him by his first name, it could mean trouble.

"Certainly, General, sir." He wondered what he did with his pen and patted his pockets, then rescued it from where it had fallen on the chair between his thighs. When he looked up he found Hammond scowling.

"Umm, sorry." He waved a hand.

"Because the captain is a woman, I depend on you to make certain she's treated with the utmost respect and courtesy on and off world. She knows the risks of women in combat and hostile situations. In fact she has Special Black Ops experience, including that of being a hostage in a South American rebel camp a few years back." Hammond's expression sobered even more and Jack assumed the other shoe about to fall.

The Texan knew!

"Jack, Samantha Carter was tortured and that included an attempted rape."

The memory washed over Jack like a murky sickness and he tried not to let his knowledge show. "I'm sorry to hear that." He swore his voice trembled as he glanced out at Sam, hoping she never discovered that Hammond knew.

"I'm sure you are, Colonel." George stood and held Jack's gaze for an intense moment, then sighed heavily. "It's imperative our conversation never leave this room, Jack, but as Carter's CO, I felt you should know. Carter's a strong woman. But she needed counseling afterward. That's why she didn't go to Abydos the first time."

Guilt sluiced over him. Of course she would have needed psychotherapy. He'd even suggested it, but she'd said she'd be okay, swearing the man hadn't penetrated her. Jack had argued that it didn't matter how far the attacker got, she'd no doubt been traumatized. He was glad she went for counseling, but hoped she didn't think he'd broken his promise not to tell.

"Apparently the lead operative she was with, castrated one of the assailants, killed the other, but the third attacker got away. At least Carter saw some justice for her painful abuse."

Oy! Jack assumed Sam didn't know what Jack had to done to the man. He felt sick. "You're okay with that, sir?"

"You bet I am! I'm a peaceful man. But there is a point where I would have done the same." Hammond's face turned beet red and Jack wondered if there was something personal here. "I have a daughter and two granddaughters, Jack. If I caught a man raping one of them, only God knows what I'd do to the S.O.B." He rubbed his face in parental provocation.

Speechless, Jack could only nod. His hands fisted, he recalled the rage he'd experienced when awoken to find the three rebels bent on raping Sam. Worse, he'd not written up the incident in his preliminary report, nor had Sam. She'd begged he not tell. Only one other person could have been that detailed, the third operative, Colonel Maybourne. The stinking louse! Jack could only imagine how many eyes had seen that classified report. No doubt the President himself.

Anger worked its way into Jack's craw. He didn't give a rat's ass that he'd castrated the one man, or killed the other, only wished he'd caught the rebel leader, Miguel, who'd instigated it.

"Jack?"

Um, yes, sir." His vision blurred by anger, he tried to focus on his CO. "Don't worry, no one will know."

"It's especially important Captain Carter doesn't know, you know."

"Of course, sir. Might I ask, how many eyes have seen the report?"

"I assume a few hierarchy in the Pentagon, the Captain's former CO, you, myself and the President."

"Crap!" Jack snapped the pen in half. "Oh, sorry, sir." He gave an apolgetic look and set the pieces on the general's desk.

"No need to apologize. I'm not pleased this has gotten so mishandled myself."

"Can we keep it at that?"

"Of course. But I can tell you're disturbed by this news, Jack. Is this going to affect your leading her?"

"No, sir!" Jack was so pissed he wanted to hit something or someone.

"Is there something else you want to tell me?"

Jack opened his mouth then shut it. If he told Hammond, he was the lead operative Sam would no doubt be reassigned and possible out of the SGC. Jack couldn't do that to her. More-ever he wanted her as his 2IC at least for now. It was better than not seeing her at all.

"No. I'm glad you told me and you can be assured that I will watch Carter's six at all times."

"Glad to hear that, son. Dismissed."

After saluting and leaving, Jack strolled out of the doorway and met Sam halfway.

"So?" She looked expectantly up into his eyes.

"Sew, you needling me?" He quirked a brow and grinned, surprised how quickly he could go from boiling hot to Cool Hand Luke.

"J—sir?" She was openly frustrated.

"Carter?" He knew Hammond was listening.

"Am I still your 2IC?"

"Is that what you want?" He tipped his head, accessing her intrepid gaze.

"Do you?" She tossed back.

"Captain Carter?" Hammond called out.

"The Great All Knowing Oz beckons." Jack stepped aside, not answering on purpose. Part of the hell thingy he intended to take advantage of.

"Coming, sir." Sam looked one last time at Jack. He already knew her answer, so he nodded, catching her relieved smile.

While Sam entered Hammond's office, Jack retrieved his portfolio and papers from the conference table. As he left the briefing room, he heard Sam's laughter and glanced back.

Jack's jaw hit the floor. What the? He turned and stalked down the stairs to the control room, trying to comprehend what he'd just seen. His CO was hugging Jack's girlfriend, correction, 2IC and it wasn't a new acquaintance hug either. More like a father daughter embrace. So what else had Sam failed to tell him? Or Hammond? Jack wasn't mad, but he definitely wasn't a happy camper.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Teal'c wasn't surprised that Hammond had changed his mind. He politely explained that he would Kel'no-something or another, some sort of meditation for his Goa'uld tapeworm. Meanwhile, with steaks and potatoes warming their bellies, Sam distracted Daniel from thoughts of Sha're teaching him how to do the two-step. It wasn't the prettiest sight, but watching Sam made up for that. She'd dressed conservatively and that made her even hotter to Jack. Sam in tight black jeans and a clinging emerald green blouse that defined her flat tummy and firm round breasts was so —

"Easy on the eyes, huh?" Kawalsky finished his thought.

"If you like her type." Jack rolled his stiff shoulders feigning indifference and toyed with the pickle on his plate. His gaze kept veering to Sam.

Kawalsky snorted and gestured at Sam with his beer bottle. "What's there not to like? She can dance. She's gorgeous, funny, brainy, gutsy, got mile long legs, fights like a guy, is a crack shot and a dang good pilot from what I hear, but?" He glanced at Jack and sighed.

"What?" Jack mumble against his bottle's mouth.

"Can she cook?"

"Guess you'll have to ask." Jack snickered at Charlie's lame humor.

"Yeah, suppose so. But I suspect you can answer my other question."

"Shoot." Jack took another swig.

Charlie leaned over the table and whispered, "Is Captain Samantha Carter a real blonde?"

Beer sprayed out of Jack's mouth and nose.

"Whoa! Sorry, Colonel!" Kawalsky snatched up some napkins and handed them to Jack while grinning.

"Crap!" Jack choked out. "How . . . would I know?" He wiped his wet face with the napkins, relieved most of the beer splattered on the floor and not in some patron's face.

"Well, I just figured—"

"Ya figured wrong, Major!" He tossed the soaked napkins into a bowl of peanut shells and pulled back checking his black t-shirt and beige khakis for stains.

"Off record, Colonel?" Charlie glanced across the table at Jack who was trying to regain his composure.

"It hasn't stopped you so far." Jack glared at his former _friend_ and then conceded. "Fine. We're on downtime, Charlie, shoot you mouth off and then I'll kill you."

"Okay, forget that blonde question." He smirked.

"Whatever." Jack revisited his digested steak with beer marinate. Not bad.

"Like wha's up?"

Jack gave the Polish officer a blunt look. He'd had enough beers that he could handle anything, even Charlie's disjointed nose.

"With what?"

"You and Carter, that's what."

"That's _who_," he corrected. "And everything's peachy considering . . . "

"Considering?" Charlie rubbed the back of his neck and winced.

"She's my second in command."

"You'd rather she wasn't?" he pressed in for the kill.

"I'd rather a lot of things but life's not always fair." Jack leaned back in his chair, stretched his legs and cringed at the noticeable knot in his right knee.

"'Cause she's a dame, right?"

"Unlike some officers, I have no problem with my 2IC being female, Charlie." _That should shut you up._

"Hey, I admit I've got an issue. But since I've seen her in the field, I'd let her watch my six any day."

"Mighty generous." Jack looked back at the small dance floor and the couple occupying it. When Sam flinched from Daniel's clumsy feet, Jack grimaced too.

"Knew it!" Charlie snickered and downed his chaser.

"Wha-at?" Jack's bottle clanked against the Formica tabletop as he exhaled his irritation and glanced at him.

"You and Sam are an item and a hot one from the vibes I've picked up."

Jack gulped. Okay, maybe he hadn't had enough beers. Before he could speak, Charlie did.

"Hey, don't worry, pal, my lips are sealed, so are Ferretti's."

"Ferretti's!" His jaw dropped open and refused to shut.

"Yeah! We're happy for you. Just sucks that whatever you two got has to be put in the deep freeze coz of the regs."

Jack stared back. Oh, he could deny it. But it actually felt good that someone else knew. Even though they hadn't seen each other since the first Abydos mission, they'd picked up right where they'd left off. Since their Black Ops days, Kawalsky was the closet thing to a best friend Jack ever had. Charlie was faithful to death and wouldn't break their trust. The two had finally gotten to talk during this last mission and Jack told him how his son had died and about his failed marriage with Sara. Divorced as well, Kawalsky proved a sympathetic ear.

"Did Hammond say something at your maintenance review?"

"Huh?" Kawalsky shook his head. "Nada. If he suspects or knows he sure ain't going to muck up the waters. You and Carter are too valuable, 'sides, Hammond's old school. Don't ask don't tell."

"Hope you're right." Jack wiped his beer damp hands down his khakis then noticed Charlie rub his neck again and his facial features tense as if in a lot of pain. "Hey, you see the doc yet?"

"No. Guess I should." He rubbed his tearing eyes, but quickly recovered.

"Tomorrow. That's an order."

"We're off duty, Jack, and you're no longer my CO."

"Yeah, well friends or not, I outrank you. You check into the infirmary first thing, okay? Might be migraines. I get them. Ya know, there's meds you can take?"

"Yeah. Sure." He changed the subject. "So, she's like what ten-twelve years your junior."

"Thirteen years nine months twelve days if you're counting."

"Wow!"

Jack gave him a pointed glint.

"I mean age is obviously no issue."

"Not with her."

"And you?"

"Doesn't matter anymore." Crap, did he sound sorry for himself or what?

"So when'd ya first meet?" Both glanced at the stumbling couple on the floor. Well, Daniel was stumbling, Sam tried to lead.

"Special Forces."

"Figures." Charlie scoffed. "And then?"

"What?" He so didn't plan to share.

"I'm talking since Black Ops. Obviously you and Carter have had some serious getting it on time since your divorce and retirement."

Jack gave his award winning blank glare.

"Hey, can't blame a guy for asking." Charlie snorted. "'Sides being beautiful, she's one tough officer, Jack. And way smarter than either of us. You need her in your life."

"The SGC needs her more." He finished his bottle, downed a chaser and then waved the waiter for another.

"Yeah, thought that's what you'd say. You always were a by the book, USAF officer, which I respect. Still I don't know any other officer who's pulled more crap and stretched the regs like than you. And yet you'd pass up . . . well, she's hot!" He gestured at Sam.

"And unabtainable." Jack reinerated. "At least for me."

"Yeah." Charlie sighed out. "Not that I'm suggesting I'm interested, mind ya."

"Right answer." Jack dropped his gaze and unconsciously dragged his right pointer through a wet spot on the table writing _Dorothy._ Man, he felta depressed.

"Hey, I value my life and our friendship."

A full minute or more passed and Jack could feel his friend's intense gaze.

"Gosh, Jack, ya got it bad. You're alerady in love with the gorgeous geek."

Jack flinched and peered across at Charlie. "Life sucks. Shit happens." He tipped the bottleneck to his lips, before realizing the bottle was empty.

"And you're quoting clichés like you like them or something."

Jack shrugged and leaned back in his chair, scrubbing his hands across his face and into his hair. "Done playing shrink, Kawalsky?"

"Nope. From the way she looks at you, I assume the feelings mutual?"

"Hopefully."

"Then you two haven't— "

"What?" Jack dared.

"Look, Colonel, there's a lot you never told me. Like about your son, Charlie. All those years we served in Black Ops, I thought I knew you. Now I realize I didn't. You're the quiet, private type. Respect that. But I did learn you're a one-woman man. And as impulsive as you are out there," he pointed skyward, "You aren't a risk taker in the personal arena. Bet you were always faithful to Sara. Huh? And ten to one says, you haven't bedded Carter because it's either too early in the courtship, three important words haven't crossed one or the other's lips, or you're a good altar boy." Charlie sucked air, "Or all the above."

Jack gaped, then answered, "Ya sure you don't have a vagina instead of a penis, Kawalsky?"

His friend snickered. "No, but being the only boy in a house of six sisters I heard more than my share of sordid love topics and in detail."

"Well there you are." Jack shook his head as a grin worked its way across his flat mouth.

"So?"

"Go rescue Carter." He tipped his beer in their direction.

"Not these two left feet. The only reason she hasn't decked Jackson is because he's a civilian and fellow geek. I step on her toes once and I'll find myself in a death grip. So how's 'bout you?"

"Like you said, things have changed, Charlie. I'm her CO. From here on its hands off."

"Ah, you're in a public place on downtime, Jack. I don't think dancing with your 2IC falls under fraternization, let alone on a team outing. So take advantage of the little things, and dance with your girl while you still can."

Jack stared at his former 2IC. "Getting cocky in your old age, Major."

"Yeah, well had a cocky CO. Besides, no one here knows Sam from a hill a beans, yet."

"Good point, Sherlock." Jack shoved to his feet, realizing the beers and two shots had taken their hold. He'd probably crush Sam's toes. "Hey, do me a favor." He suddenly felt amorous and daring.

Kawalsky nodded.

"I noticed this was still on the jukebox, melody only. Don't want to compete with Barry." Jack scribbled the name on a napkin and gave it over.

"Sure." Charlie winked. "Who'dathunk you're a romantic."

"Have my moments, Kawalsky. Breath a word and I'll shoot you." Jack's steely glint left no room for doubt.

The major snatched up the napkin and balked, "Ya gotta be kidding."

Jack glowered.

"Guess not." Charlie rolled his eyes.

Within seconds Jack was tapping Daniel's shoulder. "Mind if I crash this dance lesson?"

Daniel and Sam looked over.

Daniel expelled a sigh of relief. "About time. She's ready to kill me."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Okay, kids. Let Gene Kelly show you how it's done." He smirked at Sam, then turned and took Daniel in his arms and dipped him.

"No way!" Daniel untangled himself from Jack's clutches and fled the dance floor. A round of laughter and applause rose from O'Malley's patrons. Jack took a bow and then turned to Sam, who grinned and shook her blonde head.

"Can't imagine what you do for an encore, sir."

"This." He pulled her into him and started to lead.

"Wow!" Sam glanced nervously around. "Sir?"

"Chill, Carter. We're on downtime and I just rescued you."

"Yes, sir." She winced and glanced at her bruised bare toes peeking out from her tan sandals.

"Sweet." He smiled and swept her around the small dance floor with ease.

"You can dance," she complimented and gazed up.

"Surprised?"

"Every day, sir."

"Excellent. Hope to keep it that way." He smiled, slipping a fallen curl from her eyes. "So is this still going somewhere, Samantha?" He breathed into her ear, realizing he was shaking.

"Only if it makes a difference when one's sober or drunk." She sighed and clutched his shirtfront.

"Ah," he tipped his head and nodded. "The costume ball?"

"Yeah," she sniggered. "We were pretty trashed."

"Speak for yourself, Captain." Darn, he wished he'd not called her that.

"Colonel?"

"Jack," he ordered.

Sam trembled at his touch and glanced up. They held the other's gaze until he leaned into her. Behind them the jukebox kicked into a Barry Manilow melody.

Jack whispered, "They don't have, '_Broken Hearts.' _Hope this'll do?"

"Huh?" she stepped back.

"It's even sappier." He waggled his brows. Clearly, he'd drunk too much or he wouldn't be about to make a public spectacle of himself. Jack brought her back into his arms and sang softly,

_"Last night, I said goodbye Now—it seems years I'm back in the city Where nothing is clear But thoughts of me—holding you Bringing us near_

_"And tell me When will our eyes meet When can I touch you When will this strong yearning end And when will I hold you again _

_"__Time in New England Took me away To long rocky beaches— and you, by the bay We started a story Whose end must now wait _

"_And, tell me When will our eyes meet When can I touch you When will this strong yearning end And when will I hold you again _

"_I feel the change comin'— I feel the wind blow I feel brave and daring! I feel my blood flow With you I can bring out All the love that I have— with you there's a Heaven So Earth ain't so bad_

"_And tell me When will our eyes meet When can I touch you When will this strong yearning end And when will I hold you again . . ."_

He paused and looked at Sam with a yearning that seized up his heart. Once again, looking into her beautiful face, he forgot to breathe.

Applause broke out causing Sam to nestle deeper into his embrace. As another song began Jack pressed his lips to her forehead. The ensuing silence troubled him. Had he overstepped again?

"What are we going to do?" She pressed her face to his chest.

"Talk." He led her away from the dance floor to the back door. Sam hesitated and looked across to where Daniel and Charlie were deep in conversation as the rest of SG-2 had called it a night.

"Please, Sam?" Jack scrunched his face and looked at her.

"Okay. Just talk?"

"Promise."

**The Matchmakers:**

"They leave yet?" Charlie glanced at Daniel who faced the back door.

"Yeah. Finally. Thought he'd never come and rescue me. If I had to mash Sam's toes one more time . . ." he shook his head and grimaced.

"You dance?" Kawalsky gawked.

"'Course." Daniel flinched with annoyance. "Just because I'm a geek doesn't mean I have two left feet." He crowed, "Won several dance contests in high school and college."

"Go figure." Kawalsky grunted, then looked toward the rear entrance. "So what ya think?"

"Well," Daniel took a sip of his soda. "I think if those two are already in love like Sha're believed, it sucks that they can't follow through because of Air Force policy. On the other hand, Jack's changed since I first met him. Yeah, he's still a cantankerous bull-headed ass, but he's mellowed and if that spark in his eyes is because of Doctor Samantha Carter more power to him."

"Jack knows tht Ferretti and me know."

"What?" Daniel almost choked on his drink.

"Yeah. Well, we got history. Now I wished I hadn't said anything. He almost decked me."

"That's Jack." Daniel snickered.

"Yeah, he figures everyone's onto them."

Daniel frowned. "Nah, don't think so. I only saw the chemistry after Sha're pointed it out. If anything, Jack seems downright annoyed with her."

"Oh, but he is." Charlie laughed. "He's not fond of scientists."

"Tell me about it." Daniel sighed. "But how did you and Ferretti . . ." He gestured.

"Aw, our minds are always in the gutter. But when Jack got defensive in the locker room before we went after you, I realized it was more than physical attraction. It's amour."

"Yeah." Daniel felt the agony of loving and missing Sha're, knowing what it meant to love that fast, that hard and that deep. Odd, he'd never figured Jack the '_love at first sight_' type. Then again, the heart was a lonely hunter and as much as Daniel assumed Jack to be lonely, he was a hunter in desperate need of love. Having watched Jack and Sam on the dance floor, he knew it was amour for the couple.

Still, he could not imagine choosing his career over his love for Sha're. Staying back on Abydos two years ago had proven that commitment. Daniel recalled Jack's last words before he stepped through the Stargate. "I envy you, Doctor Jackson."

"Now what?" Kawalsky broke his musings. The major stared at Daniel as if he were all knowing.

"We do what's necessary to make sure no one else discovers the truth. And we let them chose their own paths, even if not what we'd chose."

**CHAPTER THREE**

Jack and Sam stepped outside and strolled to where a scattering of picnic tables set for the patrons. Located on a ridge, the tables were secluded by trees and faced the mountains. Sam sat down and removed her sandals, groaning as she touched her abused toes and insteps.

Jack settled on the end of the table's bench. "Give me your feet." He put out his hands.

"I'd like nothing better, but . . . " She looked warily at him.

"That's an order, Carter!"

"Well, since you put it that way." She swung around and dropped both feet onto his lap.

Jack held her gaze a moment and gently rubbed, drawing a few gasps of discomfort from her. "Sorry."

"No. Doctor Jackson has big heavy feet. I'll probably have bruises, you know."

"Well hopefully, my magic fingers will eliminate a few of them." He concentrated on his assignment with that bulldog look.

Grinning, Sam leaned back, watched and enjoyed.

"Amazing." She sighed wiggling her toes under his artful ministration.

Jack chuckled.

Oh yeah, the guy had magic fingers. Wow! More than her feet were starting to tingle. She could feel the heat of his thighs through his tan khakis. Between the full moon and lamplight from the parking lot she could see his handsome face. Her heart twisted. She'd tried not to think about the events of the last two weeks. They'd been together most of it. Stealing a few minutes here and there, a look, a touch.

When a Goa'uld had shot Jack and she thought he was dead, she'd kissed him in desperation. Man, he was so not dead. She grinned, recalling how he'd embraced her and kissed her like a thirsty man. At least they'd been off world alone at that moment, and she'd felt it wasn't too wrong. Here, now under the shadow of the Mountain, she felt guilty, fearful of watchful eyes. If they could be off world more often, if—

"So, you always go around hugging generals on duty?"

"Umm, what?" She shook her head and gazed across at him.

"You and Hammond, that's what." He kept kneading, but stared her head on.

"It's not what you think." She swallowed, feeling her mouth go dry.

"Enlighten me."

"He's my godfather."

"A ah." He tipped his head and sniffed.

Disliking his tone Sam yanked her feet from his warm hands. "I suppose you think I got this position because of him."

"Well, it's apparent you two aren't advertising your history." He snapped back.

"No more than we are." She gestured between them and stood, hobbling on one foot.

"That's not the same."

"Isn't it?" She glared back at him.

"Look." He rolled his shoulders. "I'm not implying anything about you and Hammond. I just wished you'd told me upfront."

"I planned to. It's not like we've had any opportunity to be alone until now."

"There's that." He waved a hand and frowned.

Sam limped off to the edge of the ridge, where she stood hugging herself. Hoping he'd come to her.

He did. When he touched her shoulder, she shivered. Two weeks of emotions kept at disciplined bay, she eased from his gentle grasp. _I'm so ready to detonate. If he touches me again, I don't know what will happen. _

"Geez, Sam," he sounded equally frustrated as his breath fanned the arch of her neck.

"It's over, isn't it?" her voice quavered as she accepted the inevitable.

"What?" he sounded confused and turned her to him.

"Us."

"Says who?"

"But we can't . . ." her voice quivered.

"No, we can't now. But I'm willing to wait out this Snakehead invasion, if you are?"

"You make it sound so simple."

"It is. Just a matter of faith."

"Faith?"

"Yeah. I know it sounds corny, but I have faith in us and above all, in the Big Guy upstairs."

"God?" She winced.

"Yeah. We haven't been on the best of terms, lately." He glanced toward the sky. "But it's not His fault that I'm a stubborn mule. I still don't understand the '_whys'_ of some things that have happened in my life." His face bore a sadness she couldn't discern. "But I've reconciled it all to a point where I understand that He does what He does for reasons even I don't understand."

"I—don't know if I still believe in God, Jack. At least not the way I did as a kid, or the way you apparently do. There's so much to contradict His existence."

"Really?" He didn't seem surprised at her remark. "Interesting. You believe in the Big Bang, theory?"

"Well, yeah. I assume you don't."

"No, but that's not the issue here."

"Then what is?"

"In order for the Big Bang theory to have happened, you need energy and matter right?"

"Correct."

"So how did it get here? Where did it come from?"

"Well, I um . . . don't know. Because time is relative it was always here."

"Interesting theory, Carter. Because science states that atoms or molecules originate from a source."

She shrugged.

"Then you concede that if there was a Big Bang, someone or something had to put that mass of gasses here?" He whirled a finger and grinned.

"I suppose, I mean, yeah." She hedged.

"He's the Alpha and Omega, Sam."

"The beginning and the end. I remember Sunday school. "

"Good. Now you've got something to contemplate. That's all for now folks, of, O'Neill's God Exists 101." He chuckled. "Now back to our regularly scheduled programming. The Sam and Jack Show."

"Yeah, now what?"

He rubbed his brow. "Like I said, have faith, Babe. I believe we're here for a reason. Maybe it's to rid the galaxy of these snake thingy's. God knows they've been a blight to humanity way too long."

"Then we weren't brought together to be lovers?" She hoped he'd disagree.

"Wow! Didn't say that. We have a choice, free will yadda, yadda. Or as Daniel said the other day, choosing our own path of enlightenment."

Sam laughed. "Man, you do have your serious side don't you, Jack O'Neill?

"Oh, I can be a very deep well of nothing, Doctor Samantha Carter." He grinned. "Just don't get me started."

'Okay, warning heeded."

Silence fell between them while they gazed into up at the moon.

"Sam?" Jack pulled her to him.

She gazed reflectively up into his beautiful expressive dark eyes and read his silent desire. The same desire burned uncontrollably within her. Over the last few weeks, she'd analyzed their relationship to no end. There seemed no logical explanation for the passion that bonded them. No other man had ever had such a commanding hold on her heart, or like now, made her forgot to breathe. This was love at first sight. This was how it felt to find your Godsend. Well, if God existed, why was He being so unfair to them? Denying them happiness?

The moment Jack's calloused fingertips gently cradled her face, her doubts took flight. Stretching on her toes, she brushed her lips across his parted mouth. A mouth she coveted like no other. Any concern that he would break that contact vanished as he drew her hard against him and tantalized her lips with his searing tongue. Sam didn't resist. They wanted each other so much it hurt.

Their lover's kiss became fueled by defined caresses and strategic placed body parts, each burning with need to join in the dance old as time. Feeling Jack's ardent response, Sam became torn between a lover's lust, duty, and the painful reality that they were . . .torturing each other. That this could not and should not be happening.

"No Ja—ck!" She gasped into his delicious mouth and eased regretfully from his addictive hold. Tears pricked her eyelids.

"Crap!" He put distance between them and talked with his hands. "Geez, Sam, I'm sorry. That was my fault—" He looked angry with himself.

"No," she cleared her throat stepping toward him, but he put out an arm of restraint. "We're both to blame."

Swearing, he shook his head vehemently. "No! I'm your CO, Carter! I know better." He cursed again. "I've never made out with my 2IC."

"Well, I hope not." She tried for glib and arched her brows.

"Funny." He sniffed a breath not smiling. "This is just wrong on so many levels—"

"Of duty," she finished and glanced across the ridge toward the mountain, before looking at him.

"Well, there's that." Muttering another string of expletives, he dragged a hand over his face and into his hair, then strolled over to stand in front of her. "We got to get a handle on this mutual lust thing, Captain." He clutched her shoulders gently and peered down at her.

"Yes." She stiffened at his formality.

"I know it sounds selfish, but if I can't have you as my lover and wife, I'll take you as my 2IC any day."

Tightening her reserve and her attitude she straightened beneath his hands. "Then I'll be the best 2IC you've ever had, sir."

"Sir," Jack said the word slowly, painfully. "I hate that word."

"Me too." She nodded and touched his tensed jaw.

"Now what?" He bent over, skimming his warm lips across her forehead, while one hand toyed with her left earlobe. His electric touch nearly undid her, again.

"We can't let this happen." She slipped determinedly from his embrace.

"Oy!" He nodded. "Sure. Course not. Dang, being tortured by the Goa'uld was easier than this kind of torment." Instinctively, he reached for her and then took a full step back, jamming his hands into his pockets with a grunt of disgust.

"Holy smokes, Jack. I want you so much it physically hurts." She shook her head and hugged herself. "This is so unfair." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, sucks ass-teroids." He swept a curl from her flushed cheek. "Wish I could change things. But we're all that stands between Earth and those freaking snakeheads."

"I know." She nibbled her lower lip and nodded with resignation.

"This won't last forever, Samantha. I've been around enough to know that dreams don't turn to gold and there's no easy way, we just can't walk away from this right now."

She glanced up wonderingly as he raked a hand through his reddish brown hair in blatant aggravation. Did he realize he'd quoted a line from their song? How did it go, '_Where do lonely hearts go, can they find their way home?'_ She blinked and refocused on the man she loved. No, he didn't seem aware. But she knew she wanted Jack to be _home_ for her forever and for always.

"Sam, if we are each other's Godsends, we'll make it through whatever alien crap comes our way. But that also means because of our chosen professions, we have to make concessions. Geez, I hate that word too! Something, I swore that if I ever fell in love again, I'd never put the military first again. And yet here I am doing the same thing to you."

"You're not making this concession alone. I believe it must go down this way. We have to respect the regulations and remain above board," she answered resolutely. "If we don't, we'll lose respect for ourselves as well as each other, maybe even come to hate each other."

"You're not only brilliant, Carter, you're wise."

"So you've said, sir."

"Now what?" His sensuous mouth ironed out.

"We continue acting. Make everyone, even Daniel and Teal'c believe we just met two weeks ago."

"Now there's a novel idea. Which means we put lots of distance between us." He stepped off and then straightened to attention.

"How much distance?" She couldn't believe she'd said they couldn't and now that he had enforced it, she was back peddling. _What do you want, Sam, the lover or the CO,_ she asked herself. _Can't I have both? _

"Whatever it takes to do our job, Captain Carter. The day our feelings override our duty and decision making out there," he pointed to the stars, "One of us will have to leave SG-1, possibly even the SGC. Understood?"

Sam stiffened at his CO bravado. He was right, of course. This is what she wanted, wasn't it, to be part of SG-1 and have Jack as her CO? '_Well, Carter?_' She looked up and found Jack watching her. More importantly so was Colonel O'Neill.

"I concur, sir." She came to attention and saluted.

"Good, Captain." He saluted, and then gestured her to walk ahead of him toward the bar and grill. "From here on we are officers of the USAF. Nothing more."

"Yes, Colonel." Sam nodded and stiffly limped over to retrieve her sandals and slipped them on. In the process, she began to stew. So this was it? From now on nothing but yes, sir, and no, sir! Man, he could be a real SOB. She wondered if she'd ever figure out Jack O'Neill.

She stood and avoided his scrutinizing CO glint then hobbled quickly toward the back door. Halfway there he invaded her bittersweet thoughts.

"So, Sam?"

She halted and drew a tensed breath. "Sir?"

"Still wanna go fishing?"

"Of course, sir." Her heart leaped with joy.

"Sweet."

Sam pivoted slowly and met his amused brown gaze, the tug of his lips and those kissable dimples slashing deep into his cheeks. Bathed in moonlight, rocking on his heels, his hands jammed into his front pockets, Jack looked like a little kid awaiting his first school bus ride.

Her heart slammed against her ribcage. Yeah, Sam would always want to go fishing with Jack O'Neill. The issue was when. She loved the kid, the man, the CO before her. True to his word, Jack wasn't going to stop asking and for however it deemed necessary Sam would decline.

Strolling up to her, he enveloped Sam into his strapping arms and nuzzled her neck. For the longest time they said nothing, just relished their full body contact, knowing from here on out, there would be few if any such intimate embraces.

"So, we okay?" he whispered huskily pulled away, caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, and then delivered his devil may care smirk, she had come to realize was hers alone.

"We're okay." Sam gazed into his passion-laden eyes and grinned. "So, tell me about your elusive cabin and these gigantic fish you're always catching?"

"Really?"

"Really, sir."

"Yeah sure yabetcha." He chuckled and his dimples tucked deeper.

When her gaze engaged his boyish smirk, Sam surrendered to loving this man Jack O'Neill, who proved to be a constant contradiction. Directing her back toward the bench, Jack's brown eyes lit up in the moonlight and his hands began their comical sign language.

"Well first off it, Carter, it's not about the fish, it's about the fishing . . ."

Fin

Please go to next fic:** 'Dreams Don't Turn To Gold'**


End file.
